


【盾铁】try（炮友梗）

by yy0543



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers : end game
Genre: M/M, 日常 - Freeform, 有复联4可是没有虐啦, 炮友
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy0543/pseuds/yy0543
Summary: 他们之间的关系足够亲密，可是又不能以爱来定义。





	【盾铁】try（炮友梗）

nym

 

“你应该找个人，去约会或者聊天。”娜塔莎在回程的时候一如既往地建议道。这似乎形成了一种习惯，或者仪式，连特种部队的人都已经习以为常，他们不再打趣队长，也不再提供些友善的建议。史蒂夫会回绝的，他最终总是以时代的差距为借口，一个无懈可击的回复。

事实上，有很多事娜塔莎不知道的。比如说，史蒂夫最近的确喜欢上007系列，哪怕他自己是个超级英雄，但对精巧的小暗器还是有不切实际的幻想。但星际大战和星际迷航是另外一回事，他宁愿重看黑客帝国都不喜欢看太空科幻。还有，他在晨跑时认识了一个退伍军人，名字叫做山姆，而他有时候会偷偷到互助小组去观摩，大部分时间只是聆听别人的故事。

同时，他有伴。不是说那种可以吃个饭，一起去逛画展的稳定伴侣，该怎么说呢，炮友？这几乎是他最现代化的举动之一，拥有一个炮友，只做爱，不谈以外的东西。而且对象估计会吓娜塔莎一跳吧，他想着那个画面，不自觉地露出一个笑容。

“想起什么开心的事吗？”娜塔莎兴致勃勃地问。

“回家。”史蒂夫拿起盾牌，在飞机降落后，率先走了出去。

 

他和托尼能瞒着神盾那么久不外乎永不重复的地点和不长久的会面时间。

这次是史蒂夫选择的，一个以家居风格为卖点的小型旅馆。他们其实都有点小后悔，因为墙太薄了，托尼必须死死地按住自己的嘴巴，好让呻吟声不会传到屋子以外的地方。史蒂夫放弃了拍打托尼屁股的习惯，和减少了肉体之间的相互碰撞声。虽然这勉强算是一种情趣，但他们明显更喜欢大汗淋漓的性爱。

完事后，托尼对这间旅馆的品位唠叨了几句。大抵上是对有窗帘花纹的床单和不中用的小台灯发出的投诉。他一边叨叨絮絮着这架旅馆有多做作和糟糕，一边用纸巾清理自己的身体，然后穿上西装。

史蒂夫拿起手机，确定神盾没有在他消失在公园和手机保持静音状态两个小时后紧急召唤他。而托尼在穿裤子上遇到了点麻烦，他抓着裤脚跳了几下，史蒂夫发出一声轻笑，被托尼轻轻地揍了一拳。

“接下来有什么安排？”史蒂夫撑着头问，倒不是有多在乎，他只是想确定下次会面的地点。

“四天后，在纽约科技展附近，我十点过后是空着的。”托尼对着镜子，给自己打了个完美的领结，然后抛了个飞吻给镜子里的史蒂夫，“订个好点的酒店，钱我出。”

“行。”史蒂夫也没有多说，他起身，开始套上自己的衣服，准备等托尼离开半个小时后也搬离退房手续。

 

所以，就是这样了，冷冰冰的且没有丝毫的温情。这是他们一开始定下的规矩，也是唯一一条：没有爱。

爱，他咀嚼这这个单词。他记得第一次在托尼骑上他的时候，他告诉托尼他还爱着佩姬，托尼愣了愣，随后大笑。

“这不关你爱不爱谁，队长。”托尼拉下他的裤子，“这不过是摆动胯部，寻求感官上的刺激，你跟谁都能那么做，这是一种本能。”

“这不是滥交的借口。”

“这才不是滥交，这是一种生理本能，找写东西发泄精力，你知道运动吗，我一直觉得运动是扭曲化的性交。”

“不是所有东西都关于性的。”

“事实上是的，”托尼捧起他的老二，“生活的一切都和性有关。除了性本身，它关乎权力。”

“你知道这句话原意不是那样的。”

“在我看来它就是。”他含住他的老二，用力吸允。这下不需要借口或至理名言了，托尼的口交技术证明了他自己在权力上的获胜。

 

这对他的生活是有好处的。规律的，刺激的性生活让他感觉良好，他在性爱后会吃巧克力，甜甜圈或披萨等垃圾食品，他在他的绘画本中加上大胆的金色和红色。即使是在托尼不在的日子，他也到酒馆去，跟人调情、谈天，他开始学会放松地与人相处而不是时刻警戒着把手放在裤腰带附近的人。

同理的，托尼对这段关系的定义与他相似。他照例跟模特们调情，三不五时爆出个绯闻。史蒂夫知道托尼结束了和佩珀的交往关系，他对此感到惋惜，但也不多做评价，也许他内心隐隐约约地知道，托尼不适合长久关系。

“爱（Love）。”托尼呢喃着这个词，“我他妈得不到的，也不会想要，他妈的，才不想要呢，该死的史塔克，霍华德那个混帐老爹，还有贾维斯，一切都会离开的，不过是妒忌和占有的综合体，你看过爱吗？你一定看过的，但你这混帐把它留在了七十年前，你真幸运，你总有一点可以到七十年前去把它拿回来。”

“那你的呢？”史蒂夫扶起醉醺醺的托尼，小心翼翼地脱下托尼的皮鞋，他们相处的开端与结束非常类似，脱下外壳，然后在床上。

“它，它是一块铁板。”托尼挥着手说，“大家磨啊磨，在上面敲敲打打，或者更糟糕，直接让它放在那儿生锈。”

“所以你有一颗铁心脏吗？”史蒂夫吻了吻托尼的额头，古龙水混合着汗水的味道很性感。

托尼没有回答他，他脱下裤子转过身，而史蒂夫在撸硬了之后，淋上点润滑油后就操了进去。距离上一次的时间有点远，大约是在四五天前。托尼一开始发出不舒服的吼叫，但随着史蒂夫的动作，开始转为细软的叫声。

“填满我。”他喃喃着，手指紧紧地抓着枕头，头时不时撞到床板。

这举动类似给车子加油。性爱是一个加油站，托尼驾着虚有其表的豪车，停在不同的加油站前加油，好继续前行。油润滑了齿轮，燃烧着以提供能源。他在睡着的时候梦见托尼蓝色的心脏冒出火，等到他惊醒的那刻，托尼已经消失在他的臂弯，明明好像只过去几分钟。

 

清晨的阳光从窗户的边缘透出来。史蒂夫挑了件白色的上衣，搭配上运动裤，开始了为时一个小时的晨跑。今天他和山姆打了四次招呼，作为报复，山姆请他吃了个油腻的双层鱼排汉堡。

随后，他坐着地铁到神盾局报道。今天没有任务，他所需要的就是去查看新一代战衣的设计并且提出改进意见。午餐是在神盾的员工食堂吃的，那里的菜肴意外丰盛，他和娜塔莉点了一些中餐小吃和薯泥。

下午他离开神盾后就到复仇者基地去，旺达和幻视是那里的长久住户，娜塔莎和克林顿也时常来，不过大部分的时间他们都在满世界地出任务。史蒂夫找到了一本他之前看到一半的小说，故事正进行到女主角离开男主角寻找新生活的那一章，他有点记不清之前的内容了，但开始一段新生活总是好的。

在字与字之间，他的心开始恍惚不定起来，他想起了史塔克，那标志性的小胡子还有浅色墨镜。打开手机，托尼并没有给他发短信，即使有，也不过是公事。

他定下心来，回顾了他的日常生活。有点无聊，但大体上他已经融入了二十一世纪，且进度比其他的退伍军人良好（互助小组好像是拿来做比较的标准）。但他想要展开一场浪漫，稳定（也许加上外星人和恐怖分子就不那么稳定了）的关系吗？他有点怀疑。不是说托尼不值得爱，他是个好人，而且内心深处柔软而敏感，如果在整个队伍中非要选个人恋爱，他决定会优先选择托尼。但这只不过是个假设，世界上不存在类似的情况，所以他不会和托尼交往，仅仅如此。

为了确定这个，他给托尼发了一条假设性的短信，大意是如果有一天托尼发现他很有可能孤独终老，且在史蒂夫自己也单身无结婚希望的情况下，托尼会不会考虑和他交往。

“天啊，你是认真的吗？！”简讯很快就传来了，史蒂夫甚至能想象托尼震惊的脸。

“如果情况真的那么糟的话，我可能真的会考虑。”

“但不是说和你交往是个好选项，我是说，跟你交往也不错，你是个适合发展关系的人，佩珀和罗迪说不定会开香槟庆祝我终于嫁出去了。但交往和不交往在我心中的概率大概是二比八，你知道交往后会有多少麻烦事吗？一想到媒体我就头疼，我发誓随着年纪增长我对媒体的厌恶也逐年增加……”

“冷静下来，托尼。”史蒂夫尽力地快速敲打着手机键盘。

“只是好奇问一下。”

“确定没有小心翼翼的试探？背后还藏着隐秘不可言的暗恋或'天啊我不适合他我应该让他自由'的八点档剧情？”

“没有：）”

“我讨厌那个笑脸。”

“：）：）：）：）：）：）：）：）：）”

“够了，你已经表达了你不想和我交往的决心。”

 

 

这段关系应该长久地持续下去，或者以一种可预期的发展结束。试想一下有一天，他或托尼醒来，对彼此有了种新感觉，而这种突如其来的爱情是不适宜的。他们会开诚布公地谈这件事，最终决定不再上床，各走各的。

但这个世界出了点意外，或者说，复仇者联盟罕见地失败了，没能阻止反派的阴谋。等他们回过神来，世界变成一个全新的，残破的样子。他喜欢的那家泰国餐馆关了，托尼再也买不到JCO的甜甜圈，星球大战终于不再做续集了，而他们唯一能打发时间的途径就是性爱。

这下再也不需要隐瞒什么了。他们花费过多的时间，过多到危险，待在一张床上做爱。他亲吻着托尼，胯部缓慢地摆动着。托尼微张着嘴唇，无声地呻吟，双眼湿润得诱人，时不时掉下几滴眼泪。

他从来没有发现托尼那么地安静，那么地赤裸。托尼开始赤裸地在房间走动，即使是没有做爱的时候。只要史蒂夫在场，他大多时间都是赤裸着的。哪怕冬天的寒气入侵了屋子，地板冷得可怕，而托尼依旧赤身裸体地漫步在整个房间，犹如掉光树叶的白蜡树，露出灵魂的枝桠。

托尼喘着气，二氧化碳变成白色的雾气，那是纽约最冷的冬天，而他们从未如此紧密地相拥，只为了取暖。

“我想要开始一段稳定的交往。”托尼揉着他冻得通红的耳朵，“那种浪漫的关系的，我感觉好孤独。”

“可能会更孤独，”史蒂夫抓过托尼的手，让托尼环住他，“一加一大于二。”

“我不知道。”托尼的气吐在他的颈项旁，“你不是问过我，如果世界末日，只剩下你一个，我会不会和你交往，这就是答案，我会。”

“你爱我吗？”史蒂夫问道，托尼的皮肤摸起来柔软而又粗糙，他好奇两种矛盾的元素如何结合在一起。

“可能。”

“如果我现在说我爱你，很大的几率是谎话。”史蒂夫失笑着，随后补充了一句，“但我会多多加油的，反正现在也无事可做了。”

 

 

感谢拉斯•冯•提尔的电影给我的灵感


End file.
